Memo Memories
by Aoireikaru
Summary: Harusnya ini tuh jadi momen berharga gue pas reunian. Tapi... kenapa malah jadi begini!/ "Dari dulu aku menyukaimu... Uchiha-SASUKE!"/ "Ja-jadi begitu, Naruto-kun. Kau ternyata..."/ "Bukaaaannn!"/ Hancur sudah momen indah gue./ RnR?


"Oke, kau kalah, Naruto. Jadi, suratmu akan kami baca sama-sama!" seru seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang mencolok di antara anak-anak lainnya dengan nada riang-gembira-bersama dan penuh kemenangan. Kontan saja itu membuat sosok yang dibicarakan langsung melotot gak terima.

"Apa? Itu gak adil!" Naruto menunjuk si merah muda sambil memasang aksi bak seorang terdakwa yang gak terima bakal dipenjara seumur hidup cuma karena nyolong topeng batman.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada hal memalukan yang kau tulis, ya? Hohohohoho," sepasang mata biru Ino menyipit—nyaris tenggelam kala mendengar ketidaksetujuan si 'terdakwa'. Secara imajiner muncul sepasang tanduk runcing di atas kepalanya dan mulai menyala. Itulah yang biasa disebut kebanyakan orang untuk para tukang gosip, "Sensor".

"Iy—TIDAK!" bantah Naruto secepat kilat dan guntur. Dia berpikir dengan ngomong sok berani begitu teman-temannya gak bakal jadi membacakannya.

Teng tong! Anda syalahhh!

"Kalau begitu bacakan suratnya, Sakura," kata—_well_, ralat, perintah tepatnya—satu lagi sosok yang dengan entengnya bilang begitu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yosh!" Sakura pun memberi hormat sebagai balasan atas perintah sang 'atasan' tersebut. Tak lupa dia menaikkan sedikit lengan bajunya untuk bersiap-siap membacakan surat yang maha penting itu. Seperti kata orang dulu: "Singsingkan lengan bajumu." Itulah yang menjadi pedoman Sakura sampai sekarang.

Oke. Gak nyambung.

"SAKURA-CHAN, JANGAAAAANNNN!" jerit Naruto sebisa mungkin untuk merebut kembali miliknya yang berharga dari tangan-tangan orang jahat di depannya.

Harta satu-satunya! Direnggut secara paksa!

Betapa menyakitkan.

Kini Naruto tidak sanggup lagi melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mulai menangis sesenggukan. Mulai meratapi nasib yang harus dia jalani. Kenyataan pahit.

.

.

Wew. Lebay.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memo Memories © Aoireikaru**

.

Side story of 7 Seconds

**Warning: **AU (again), bahasa acakadul, sedikit OOC, humor aneh, garing, jayus, romance nyerempet dikit, dll.

.

**Selamat menikmati**

.

.

Kembali lagi bersama Naruto dkk yang masih berkumpul di sebuah taman belakang sekolah mereka waktu SD. Masih mengingat janji untuk membaca surat kenangan yang mereka tinggalkan di sana selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. Ehm, sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengingat akan janji manis "surat kenangan" itu. Mungkin karena beberapa orang waktu dulu cuma menulis sebaris doang atau hal-hal gak penting seperti: "Aku bingung nih", "Ufufufufufu", "Gue gak bisa nulis", "Ihi, aku suka kamu, tee-hee~ (lengkap dengan gambar lope-lope dan bunga-bunga)"—dimana satu contoh terakhir itu gak jelas mau disebut surat kenangan atau malah surat cinta yang gak kekirim karena takut bertepuk sebelah tangan—makanya mereka menganggap itu sepele dan melupakannya dengan mudah. Tapi itu gak berlaku buat Haruno Sakura sebagai pelopor aksi menulis surat kenangan.

Makanya sedari pagi, Sakura dengan semangat masa mudanya mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya untuk berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah. Yah, bisa dibilang semacam reunian kecil-kecilanlah. Dan pada akhirnya, usaha Sakura tidak sia-sia (dengan menghabiskan pulsa bulanannya). Teman-teman masa SD-nya itu datang satu persatu dengan tampilan yang... wew. _New style, new looking._ Haa... cepat sekali, ya, anak-anak berubah dan bertumbuh dewasa. Jadi terharu.

Tapi sepertinya acara reunian itu dihancurkan oleh salah seorang dengan ciri-ciri rambut kuning menyala dengan susunan yang abstrak, kulit karamel, punya senyum yang menawan tapi terkadang kelihatan absurd saking lebarnya. _Yeah, who's it?_

Namikaze Naruto.

Hanya karena keterlambatannya datang ke acara reunian—_FYI, a hour—_menyebabkan malapetaka kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Telat," ujar Sasuke datar. Sedatar air danau yang mengalir tenang, sedatar cermin di balik lemari pakaiannya yang sengaja ditaruh paling dalam biar gak ketauan kalau Sasuke sering ngaca.

"Hehehehehe... maaf, maaf, aku kesiangan." Hanya kata-kata itulah yang dapat diberikan oleh Naruto. Kan gak mungkin juga Naruto kasih cokelat plus sebuket bunga mawar plus pasang aksi berlutut dengan sebelah kaki sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Sebagai hukuman, suratmu akan kami baca."

"Haaa?" Naruto yang terlalu kaget gak bisa melawan perintah Baginda Maharaja Raden Mas Uchiha Sasuke Your Highness yang terkesan seenak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Oke, kau kalah (debat) Naruto. Jadi, suratmu akan kami baca sama-sama!" teriak Sakura.

Kira-kira begitulah prolog masalahnya.

.

.

Naruto masih dengan sikap _freeze_-nya, mematung tapi bukan patung. Masih gak percaya suratnya bakal dibacain anak-anak sekampung. Melihat Naruto yang syok abis, Hinata menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata. Jujur aja, Hinata sebenarnya cuma mau ngetes doang pacarnya ini masih konek atau udah ada di dunia lain. Dunia maya misalnya.

"E-eh? Hinata," dalam hati Hinata bersyukur Naruto gak kesurupan gara-gara _blietzkrieg_ yang dikasih secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun kaget begitu? Kau malu, ya, suratmu dibacain?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi... aku hanya mau kau sendiri yang membacanya bukan mereka," jelas Naruto kecewa. Sedikit pundung.

"Apa surat itu untukku?" tanya Hinata menerka-nerka.

"Emm... yah, begitulah." Wajahnya sekilas merona merah. Dengan canggung, Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. _Duh, gatel! Sepertinya besok aku harus keramas nih,_ pikir Naruto yakin.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan mereka tau perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya untukku. Karena sekarang tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, bukan?" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat itu Naruto terpana. Sungguh, dia sebenarnya gak sanggup melihat senyum Hinata bak malaikat jatuh dari surga itu. Lebih menyilaukan daripada cengiran anak-blasteran-kuda-ontanya Guy-sensei.

Dan senyuman itu juga terbukti ampuh menenangkan hatinya yang rada galau saat ini. "Hehehehe, iya," kekeh Naruto.

"Oke, aku akan mulai baca! Perhatikan baik-baik. Jangan sampai ada satu katapun yang kalian lewatkan! Siap?" terdengar kembali suara Sakura yang membelah langit. Maksudnya saking bersemangatnya, terdengar menggelegar.

Semuanya dengan cekatan menyiapkan seperangkat alat rekam dan alat tulis. Menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi telinga dan membuka telinga lebar-lebar. Benar-benar ingin merangkum semua isi surat Naruto sampai ke titik-komanya sekalipun.

Berlebihan.

"Ehem!" Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum mulai membaca. _"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Aku sering berpapasan dengannya tapi aku tidak berani untuk menegurnya duluan. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa berdebar-debar kalau melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku keringat dingin. Aku merasa takut. Takut jangan-jangan aku kebelet pipis. Kan gak elit banget dari awal deskripsinya udah keren ciamik gini eh, ujung-ujungnya malah ngompol."_

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau itu bisa nulis gak sih?" Ino melempar pensilnya kesal. Mau dengerin lebih lanjut tapi udah ilfeel duluan sama bacaannya.

"Hehehe... maaf, maaf." Lagi-lagi kekehan saja yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"_Aku tanya ayahku, kenapa aku jadi begini. Ayahku bilang kalau itu artinya aku lagi suka sama seseorang. Aku kaget. Aku berlari ke pantai dan aku bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ada pantai dekat rumahku? Oh, bukan. Bukan itu tapi... jadi ini yang namanya suka sama seseorang? Perasaanku campur aduk seperti martabak telur super spesial. Ngomong-ngomong soal martabak, aku jadi pengen makan itu deh, ihi~. Mungkin aku ngidam—BUKAN ITU! Kadang aku jadi nyengir sendiri memikirkannya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dia dimana, dengan siapa, lagi berbuat apa. Untungnya aku tidak diseret orang-orang sekampung ke RSJ karena kelakuanku yang dinilai meresahkan warga sekitar. Aku bahkan bertanya pada iringan semut merah yang berbaris di pohon cabe. Sungguh aneh tapi nyata, tak kan terlupa."_

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Oke, ini makin lama makin aneh."

"_Dan akhirnya kesempatan itu datang juga. Aku mengenalnya lewat kejadian yang tak biasa dan tak terlupakan. Dalam hatiku, "O-YES! Bisa juga aku dekat dengannya." Tiba-tiba iringan musik keroncong rock klasik kesukaanku mulai bernyanyi di kepalaku. Yah, begitulah kalau aku lagi senang. Tak sadar aku makin lama makin sering memperhatikannya. Seperti ayahku bilang, ini yang namanya suka sama orang. Aku sering mengingat tingkah lakunya yang lucu, wajahnya yang manis, tatapan matanya yang seakan menusuk ke relung hatiku. Dia benar-benar... ugh! Aku gak tau harus bilang apa lagi. Sempurna di mataku."_

Hinata langsung _blushing_ stadium akhir. Dan Naruto lagi-lagi cuma nyengir gak karuan.

"Cieeee..." sorak anak-anak sekampung.

"Ya ampun. Dasar anak muda," Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala, sok tua.

"Krauk... krauk... krauk..." kata Chouji. Bukan, bukan Chouji yang ngomong begitu tapi suara kunyahan kripik kentangnya.

"_Tak terasa sudah 6 tahun kami bersekolah. Aku merasa sedih karena harus pisah dengannya. Untung saja Sakura-chan kasih ide yang sangat brilian.—_Ya, ya, kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Naruto!" timpal Sakura sempet-sempetnya ngasih opini, "..._dia meminta kami semua untuk menulis surat kenangan. Hohoho... aku juga sebenarnya bingung mau nulis apa tapi karena tiba-tiba dia terlintas di pikiranku langsung saja kutulis tentangnya."_

"Ahooooooyyyyy!" sorak anak-anak sekampung lagi. Kali ini pakai tepuk tangan biar tambah seru dan rame. Lebih kedengaran kayak sekumpulan beruk di Ragunan dilemparin kacang.

"_Aku berharap ketika 10 tahun lagi kami membuka surat ini, dia dapat membacanya. Dia dapat mengetahui perasaanku bahwa aku..."_

Tanpa sadar semuanya langsung hening. Mereka deg-degan sendiri ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya yah, meskipun udah bisa ketebak sih.

"..._ dari dulu dan tak pernah berubah... sangat-sangat menyukaimu..."_

"Ehem... ehem..." kali ini ganti haluan jadi dehemin. Susah emang kalau punya temen-temen yang rada norak begini. Sifat SD-nya gak pernah berubah dari dulu.

Hinata yang tanpa sadar juga jadi ikutan dag-dig-dug tambah _blushing_. Sekuat tenaga dia berdiri mati-matian supaya gak pingsan. _Tuhan, berikan aku hidup~ satu kali lagi~ hanya untuk bersamanya~_

"_... Uchiha Sasuke. _Kyaaaaaaaa... cie, cie, Naruto-Hina—" Sakura yang tadi udah mau ikut nyorakin dan pengen cepet-cepet masang lagu romantis, _A Whole New World, _langsung diem. Sadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

Yang **amat sangat **salah. Banget.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

"Minyeeaaaakkk..."

.

.

"_... Uchiha—_SASUKEEEE?" jerit Sakura kaget setengah hidup. Untung ni anak gak kolaps.

"_WHAATTT?"_ jerit anak-anak bersamaan dan (tumben) kompak.

"APUAAAHHH?" jerit Naruto gak kalah hebohnya.

"_What the hell is it?"_ sebagai oknum karena namanya secara gak elit dan untuk urusan gak elit pula tertera di surat Naruto, Sasuke merasa terhina dina. Memangnya dikira dirinya ini apa? HEEEHH?

Entah darimana _setting_ suara halilintar dan awan mendung dipinjam Hinata sebagai tambahan agar wajahnya yang terlihat suram tambah semakin menakutkan.

"Jadi begitu, ya? Naruto-kun dari dulu..." dan kata-kata yang sengaja digantungkan untuk menambah efek seram dari Hinata yang tak pernah ditampilkan sebelumnya. Hancur sudah rasa penasarannya selama ini. Hancur sudah harapannya kini! Gak ada lagi deh _blushing-blushing-_an, gak ada juga yang namanya dag-dig-dug, gak ada lagi reaksi gue-pengin-pingsan! Semua sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena satu pengakuan yang... benar-benar... menggetarkan jiwa (_halah!)_

"Huaaaaaaa... bukan begitu, Hinata-chaaaaannn!" Naruto panik begitu melihat senyum bak malaikat-jatuh-dari-surga itu telah berubah menjadi wajah datar bak malaikat-pencabut-nyawa-kehilangan-gigi. Dengan segera dia merangkul Hinata untuk memohon maaf. Lagi-lagi.

"Na-naruto... kau ternyata... hombreng?" Ino berjengit mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Dia menyeret kakinya yang rada gemetar. Kali ini ketakutan bukan kebelet pipis.

"Bukaaaaaaannnn!" teriak Naruto depresi. Sesaat dia melirik Sasuke yang tak jauh darinya. Dan... eng ing eng... Sasuke membalasnya dengan sepasang bilah pedang yang keluar dari matanya dan menusuk langsung ke jantung Naruto. Ugh!

Naruto sebisa mungkin menjauh dari hunjaman pedang-tak-kasat-mata Sasuke. "Hiiiii! Aku tuh gak suka sama Temeeee!"

"Jadi, kau membenci Sasuke?" tanya Kiba dengan (sok) polosnya. Ditampilkannya wajah _innocent_ bagai bayi tikus itu.

"Aku gak benci dia kok!" jawab Naruto langsung.

"Kalau gitu kau suka sama Sasuke dong," tandas Shikamaru kalem.

.

.

Cekit cekit cekit cekit

.

.

"Sayang anak sayang anaakkk... serrrebu tigaaa serrrebu tiggaaa..."

.

.

Makin salah paham.

"_Stay away from me, Baka Dobe!"_ bisik Sasuke penuh aura kematian.

"Aaaaaaakkkhhh!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya depresi. Membuat rambutnya yang udah berantakan tambah berantakan sekaligus menjadi kamuflase biar dia bisa lebih leluasa garuk-garuk rambutnya yang tambah gatel. "Aduh, bukan begitu! Lagian yang dibacain Sakura tuh bukan surat punyaku!"

"Apaaa?" sorak anak-anak secara bersamaan, tak lupa dengan ekspresi kayak orang ngomong: "Surpriseee!"

"Iya, dari awal sebenarnya aku merasa aneh karena kata-kata itu bukan kalimat pembuka suratku. Dan yang PALING penting, aku GAK PERNAH nulis aku 'suka' sama Teme! Aku laki-laki normal tau!" jelas Naruto akhirnya.

"Padahal di depan amplopnya ada namamu, lho. Kalau ini bukan punyamu trus ini punya siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Argh! Ini mah namanya dikerjain. Pasti ada yang nulis surat ini waktu SD dan ikut masukin ke kotak itu!" Naruto menuding kotak penyimpanan surat.

.

.

Hening. Semua sibuk berpikir siapa pelakunya.

.

.

"Cuma ada satu orang yang **sudi **melakukan hal ini," Sasuke memecah keheningan tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru yang sepikiran juga ikut menimpali, "Dan dia itu adalah..."

"Ehe-ehe-ehehehehehehehe..." Kiba secara misterius tertawa sendiri. Enggak, dia gak gila kok. Cuma akhirnya **tau diri** aja. Kalau sebenarnya dia...

"Jangan lari kau, Kibaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto mengejar Kiba yang lebih dulu kabur. Sesaat terlihat mereka berdua lari-lari seperti drama bollywood.

"Yah, malah jadi begini. Dasar Kiba! Ngancurin suasana aja," keluh Sakura. Dalem hati dia lega setengah mampus ternyata Pangeran *ihim* Sasuke gak 'nikung'. Masih normal.

"Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya surat itu hanya boleh dibaca oleh Hinata seorang," Ino mencoba berpendapat.

"Eh?" Hinata bengong.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan isi suratnya, ne, Hinata-chan?" Ino menyenggol lengan Hinata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya berkali-kali. Lebih keliatan seperti orang cacingan.

Hinata menunduk malu. Efek suara halilintar dan awan mendung telah sirna. "I-iya."

"_So, _dimana surat Dobe yang asli?" Sasuke juga penasaran sebenarnya sama isi surat Naruto. Tapi dia gak mau ngomong langsung. Gengsi bow! Makanya dia berharap banget dirinyalah yang nemuin surat Naruto. Biar temen-bodohnya itu bisa dipermalukan sepuasnya, kyahahahahahakh...

Dasar Sasuke. Diam-diam ternyata...

Sakura mengacak-acak isi kotak. "Aku juga tidak tau. Di sini gak ada."

"Merepotkan. Kalau begitu, kau bagikan saja surat kami semua, Sakura," Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Ya, ya, ya."

.

.

Tak terasa senja pun datang menjemput. Hinata membantu Sakura membereskan kotak tempat surat mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menangkap siluet kertas lusuh plus lecek jatuh ke tanah. Dia mengambilnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas amplopnya.

_Namikaze Naruto._

Hinata agak kaget awalnya dan bertanya-tanya darimana asal surat ini tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut. Perlahan dibukanya surat itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Niatnya cuma mau meyakinkan diri kalau kali ini benar-benar surat Naruto yang asli tapi lama-lama bacanya keterusan. _Well,_ seperti yang diharapkan sebelumnya, kedua pipi Hinata merona merah. Setelah selesai membacanya dia melipat surat itu dan mengantonginya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan? Wajahmu memerah," Sakura yang tadi bernostalgia sebentar dengan beberapa guru mendekati Hinata.

"Hehehe... tak apa, Sakura-chan."

"Apa kau sakit? Aku akan menghubungi Naruto supaya dia 'melepaskan' Kiba dan cepat kembali kemari." Sakura mulai merogoh hp-nya. Tapi gak jadi karena dia baru ingat pulsanya habis buat sms anak satu per satu.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Sakura-chan. Aku baik-baik saja kok." Hinata menolak tawaran Sakura. Untungnya.

Sakura menatap penuh curiga. "Ada beberapa faktor yang bisa membuat wajahmu merah seperti ini. Satu, saat kau sakit. Dua, saat kau gugup atau malu. Tiga... karena hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Naruto."

Hinata syok. "Sa-sakura-chan..."

"Aku bisa menebak pasti itu yang ketiga. Ne, apa kau sudah menemukan surat Naruto, Hinata-chan?" goda Sakura nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe... iya," Hinata ikut nyengir malu, tapi bukan nyengir kuda. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering nyengir. Pasti ketularan Naruto.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali. Sepertinya surat itu memang hanya untuk dibuka olehmu saja."

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau sudah selesai, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Yap. Ayo, kita susul temen-temen yang lain!"  
.

* * *

.

_Hoi, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kali ini kami diminta untuk membuat surat kenangan oleh temanku, Sakura-chan. Hah, dasar. Sudah tau aku tidak bisa menulis surat, mengarang saja aku dapat nilai 5. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus nulis apa. Kalau dibilang kenangan, sudah pasti banyak sekali kenangan yang kudapat di sekolah ini. Dari teman-teman yang seru, guru-gurunya yang kadang menyebalkan untukku sampai... seorang anak cewek. Oh, ya, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia anak yang aneh. Aku gak bohong. Itu kesan pertamaku waktu melihatnya. Abis terkadang aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di bangku pinggir lapangan. Wajar aku mikir dia seperti itu. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai memahami sifatnya. Dia anak yang pemalu. Dan sifatnya itu terlihat unik di mataku. Itu jadi membuatku ingin sekali melindunginya. Aku gak berlebihan kan kalau bilang begini? Dia juga sangat lembut untuk ukuran cewek yang kukenal. Ups, buat Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan jangan marah ya :P. _

_Aku sempat berpikir apa kami akan satu sekolah lagi? Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku gak tau._

_Aku melihat dia sekarang masih menulis suratnya. Sial, aku penasaran setengah mati apa isinya. Hah, kenapa juga harus nunggu sampai 10 tahun? Aku bisa mati penasaran kalau begini! Kalau bisa sekarang juga ingin rasanya aku merebut surat itu dari tangannya. Ya, tapi itu cuma angan-angan. Hey, dia terlihat senang saat menulis. Apa dia menulis tentang orang yang disukainya? Mungkin gak ya, dia nulis tentang aku? Hahaha, pede banget._

_Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa bilang padanya apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Kapan ya, waktunya datang? Mudah-mudahan sih gak lama lagi :D_

_._

_p.s: kalau aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya secara langsung, maka izinkan aku untuk menulisnya di surat ini. Aku harap dia membacanya._

_Hyuuga Hinata, aku mengagumimu._

.

.

_p.p.s: ehem, entah kenapa aku ngerasa ganteng abis nulis itu :P_

_._

_._

**-END-**

.

.

**Author ****ngomong:** eleuh, eleuh, sekuel macem apa inih? Krenyes krenyes banget rasanya, udah gitu konyol pula. Saya juga bingung ngebuatnya (-_-;;) untuk suratnya Naruto, maapkan saya karena terlalu standar tulisannya. Yaaa... namanya juga jaman-jaman SD, masih sederhanalah bahasanya hehehe... #plak!

Dan maap lagi kalo tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan, jangan salahkan saya (lha?) Soal judul, saya pikir juga emang gak ada hubungannya sih sama isi cerita, hehehe #jdek!

Mind to review? Tinggal tekan tombol kotak di bawah. Gampang kan caranya, gak buang pulsa lagi #jduk

Arigato m(_ _)m


End file.
